


Through Thick and Thin

by BeautifulCreature



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Aaron Hotchner can be a good father figure to Reid, Adorable moments within the team, Bonding, Brotherly Love, Caretaking, Concern, Depression, Gen, Loneliness, Relation - Freeform, Scars, Sick Character, Sickness, Sleep, They're mainly about Reid, care, scared, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulCreature/pseuds/BeautifulCreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of everyday moments in the team's lives. (No longer a Work in Progress)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey everyone, I have started a new thing… a drabble thread. I shall write at least 100 drabbles (or more, depending on how I want to do it.) These will be anywhere up to 1000 words per drabble, (I know, a drabble’s usually only one hundred words, but sometimes I need to squeeze more in for other’s likings’.) and there will be almost every character written about in this thread. There may be slow updates at times, (school’s a bitch) but I’ll try updating frequently. Please comment and tell me whether or not you like these, they really help me figure out where my writing should go. So anyway, I hope you like these!

**Number One**

**Characters:** Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner

**Rating: K**

* * *

 

** Nightmare **

“No! Get away from her!” Spencer yelled, thrashing at a figure that was not there.

Hotch, sitting in his office, heard the commotion. He walked out onto the catwalk and down the steps to the bullpen. Finding his youngest agent asleep, he sighed and shook the younger man’s shoulders lightly while calling his name.

Reid jerked awake, gasping for air, “Hotch?” He asked once his breathing became even.

“Yeah, it’s me. You were having a nightmare.”

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to loud.” Spencer apologized quietly, a blush settling on his face.

“Spencer, it’s alright.” Hotch assured. After a long pause, he asked, “Would you like to talk about it?”

Reid sat with a vacant expression on his face, unsure whether or not to express his deepest feelings to his boss. But after a moment of silence, he whispered, “I guess,”

“Was it about someone on the team?” Spencer shook his head, “Maeve?”

This time though, Spencer had tears well up in his eyes, “Yeah,” He whispered.

“I understand. It’s hard. Are you ready to talk about her yet?” Aaron asked again.

“It is okay if I say not yet?” Reid asked.

“Whenever you’re ready to talk, I’m here. I’ll always be here for you.” Hotch assured.


	2. 2. Thunderstorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This drabble is shorter than the last. Don’t worry, these will become longer, I promise.

**Number two**

**Characters:** Emily Prentiss

**Rating: K**

* * *

 

** Thunderstorm **

The rain pounded down harshly, soaking the flowers. Dark clouds blocked the bright sun. Lightning flashed through the sky, striking the large tree, killing the form of life. The fog settled over, blocking her view.

These things beat her down, ruining the happiness that was once there. But she was a strong woman. Everyone damn well knew that she was going to recover from the long thunderstorm.  For after all… she was Emily Prentiss. Nothing in the world was going to change that.


	3. 3. Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This drabble is longer and deals with sadness again. (What a shocker) Please let me know what you think.

**Number Three**

**Characters:** Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner

 **Rating:** K

* * *

 

** Sleep **

There was one thing Hotch learned about Reid that night.

The ream was on a case in New Jersey, a kidnapped child. Unfortunately for the team, they had to double up in the hotel rooms. Once the words “Doubling up” came out of Aaron’s mouth, half of the team had chosen their partners, leaving Hotch with Reid. Thankfully, the room had two beds instead of one.

It was around eleven, Hotch was sitting on his bed reading a file. Spencer was passed out in the other bed. He slept peacefully until he started to whimper, mumbling incoherent words. Aaron glanced up at the younger man, then focused his attention back on the file in his hands.

Reid whimpered louder, tears streaming down his distraught looking face. Hotch placed the file down on the bed, standing up. “Reid?” He called, shaking Spencer’s shoulder. Reid jerked awake, rubbing his hands over his face, feeling the tears. “Reid are you alright?” Hotch asked.

“I…uh…yeah,” Spencer replied.

“You were crying.” Aaron informed.

“Uh… that happens sometimes.”

“What do you mean?”

“Sometimes I get images of dead children in my dreams when there’s a kidnapping case.” Reid explained.

“Do you know why?” Hotch asked.

“I guess it’s the fear that we’ll do something wrong, or we won’t get there in time and the child will end up dead.”

“That’s understandable.”

After a few moments Reid asked, “Does that ever happen to you?”

“Of course. It’s a normal response. But you have to have faith that everything will end up alright.” Hotch said.

“What if it ends up going wrong? What do I do then?”

“You have to tell yourself that you did all you could possibly do.”

“Thanks, Hotch.”

“No problem. Now get some sleep. You’ll need it.”

“What about you?” Reid asked.

“Don’t worry about me.” Aaron ordered.

~~

Later that night, Hotch thought about what Reid had said. Reid was human. Just like everyone else. But he knew how to hide it, except in his sleep. Aaron thought this could be the reason why no one else on the team wanted to room with Spencer. If they only knew the reasoning behind his trouble sleeping.


	4. 4. Innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This drabble is longer and full of deep words.

**Number Four**

**Characters:** Spencer Reid

 **Rating:** K

* * *

 

** Innocence **

There was a certain innocence to Spencer Reid. Everything he did, the way he looked, was in resemblance to a young child. The way he mumbled words in his sleep, extending his limbs as if he was trying to reach something. Or the way he rambled off facts, joy filled his eyes, excited to share his knowledge.

Something in Spencer was different than the others on the team. He wasn’t the face of the FBI. Wasn’t the aggressive type, or the agent who knew the right way to react to anything that came their way.

Spencer wasn’t the agent who kept two guns with him. He wasn’t the agent who had started as a cop. There wasn’t years and years of profiling behind him. He wasn’t the agent who knew detectives from years before when they were working on the same case.

Reid wasn’t the strongest agent, or the fastest runner. He wasn’t the agent who could easily break an Unsub. He didn’t have the most intimidating attitude. He wasn’t the agent who knew exactly what he was doing.

In fact, Spencer was the one who needed guidance. He needed someone to tell him how the world worked. There needed to be someone who took the young man under their wing, help him.

Reid was a genius. That brought problems to his life. The other children in school didn’t understand what greatness he had. All they knew was that he was different. I a child’s life, different meant bad, only because it was something you weren’t used to.

Spencer’s childhood was robbed from him. His mother was a paranoid Schizophrenic who couldn’t take care of him in the way a child should. His father left, leaving a pain in his heart.

Then, he was thrown into a new world called adulthood where he almost had no clue as to what was acceptable and not. This was evident in the way he acted. There was a shyness in him. Almost as if he was scared to make the wrong move because he thought he would end up paying for it later.

Reid needed to know that he had a place on the Earth. That even though things had gone wrong, there would then be more times for things to go right. But most of all, Spencer needed someone he could trust. He needed someone who would be there when things got tough.

There was one person who helped Reid, showed him how it felt to be treated like he wasn’t worthless. Gideon. Then there was Hotch. He was the one who understood the code words when Spencer was kidnapped by Tobias Hankel.

But after that, things were hard for Spencer. He found comfort in drug addiction.  Things got even worse when Gideon left. His mentor had left. Leaving him with the decision of whether or not he wanted to leave too.

All of the time he thought of why he chose this certain job. Why he picked the BAU when he could’ve done something else with his life. He questioned this again when Emily “died”. Facing the fact that his best friend was lying to him for months when Emily came back to the team. His trust was betrayed, leaving him with anger.

All of his life he didn’t deserve the pain he received. He was just the innocent young man who had had a hard life so far. This innocence was what made Spencer Reid, well Spencer Reid.

 


	5. 5. In Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m sorry for not updating recently; I’ve been busy as hell. I have a short drabble for you today, but I wanted to squeeze one in.

**Number Five**

**Characters:** Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner

 **Rating:** K

* * *

 

“Reid,” Hotch called, watching the younger man zone out. No response. “Reid,” He called again.

Spencer’s head jerked upward quickly, “Yes?”

“Have you started the geographical profile yet?”

“No, not yet,

”Get to work, we need it soon.” Aaron said in a firm tone of voice.

“I’m sorry, I-I’ll start in a few minutes, sir.” Reid hated getting in trouble with Hotch for any reason at all. He had to be on top of his game at all times so he could prove to his boss that he was capable of working. There would simply be nothing else. You had to be ready at all times, but sometimes, you slipped without realizing it.

 

 


	6. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reviews, they truly make my day. I will be interchanging from actual drabbles and poems. Poems are a bit easier for me to write in a quick manner and can tell a detailed story in a limited space. I hope you like this one.

**Number Six**

**Character(s): Team**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

 

** The End **

Broken hearts and smiles,

Covering the whole wide world,

Laughter drowned out by the sobs,

Rainbows by dark clouds,

Sunshine by rain,

Loved one’s lost,

Too late to say goodbye,

Ropes,

Knives,

Bottles,

Razors,

Guns,

Where did you go?

Memories fading as life moves on.

Depression filling the hearts of those we love,

Wishing that this day was the last.

Unable to combat the regret,

Whispered apologies to graves and skies above,

Making up for the last moments lost.


	7. Defeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sighs* Another drabble/short story about Zugzwang. I'll never stop, will I? This drabble deals with sickness. Whenever I write sickness for fanfiction, I spell out the sneezes because it gives more of a mental image than not. Anyway, I hope you like it.

**Number Eight**

**Rating: K+**

**Character(s): Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner**

* * *

 

**Defeat**

Things had been quite stressful for SSA Aaron Hotchner’s elite profiling team for a short period of time after a supposed “raid” had gone terribly wrong. One of his agents, and the youngest by far, Dr. Spencer Reid, had plummeted into a deep depression after he watched the one he loved die before his very own eyes. This rare occurrence had put a strain on the team of profiler’s since one of their very own was deeply hurt. Serial killers, rapists, and even serial kidnappers, still had to be defeated no matter what the team was going through. They all had to be on the top of their game, even though their hearts were by Reid’s side.

When Spencer finally came back to the BAU, it was obvious that he was still in deep pain, but putting on a mask for his friend’s sake. It was also painfully obvious that everyone was being especially gentle around Reid in fear of upsetting him. Everyone wanted Reid to open up about what he was feeling instead of retreating into his shell where more damage would be done than not. But Reid was a genius on top of a profiler. He knew to tread the ice lightly to prevent falling in. In the back of his mind, Spencer knew that after some time, he would cave in, releasing his inner sorrows to the outside world. But that day came sooner than he had ever expected.

It was a Tuesday night, around nine p.m. when the team had come back from a difficult case in Arlington, Texas. A serial killer was kidnapping women from diverse racial groups, murdering them each thirty times, then as a finale, raping them. At the very end of the bumpy road, there were two possible addresses as to where the Unsub was. The team had split up into two groups, covering both addresses. Unfortunately, Reid had been at the winning address, forcing himself to confront the Unsub on his own. The Unsub had reacted badly, murdering the victim quickly without a second thought.

Everything that Spencer had tried so hard to push away had come crumbling down on him in an instant. The pain had become too much for him to handle anymore. There was no possibility for him to cope without ridding himself of his sorrows. Reid had to reach out to someone before things got out of hand, if things got too bad, he could possibly lose his job. He couldn’t risk his job, he had to take control.

On the plane ride home, everything had seemed to catch up to the young genius. Spencer had pushed himself far enough down the well to give himself a throbbing headache. Stress and worry could deteriorate a human’s body faster than anything else could. A headache was the least of his worries. The first stage had already taken root; inability to find happiness. Second and third, too; an overall down mood and urges for self-harm. The quite possibly next and inevitable stage, sickness, was further down the list, yet closer than expected.

When the team got back to the BAU, everyone was winded from quite possibly one of their most difficult cases. Half the team had left by the time of nine-thirty p.m., while the other half had stayed longer to finish case reports. After another half-an-hour, there were only two left, Spencer Reid and Aaron Hotchner.

A genuine look of surprise crossed Hotch’s face as he became aware of Reid still in the bullpen. Spencer was typically one of the first to go home after a case, but even more so after Maeve was murdered. He seemed to be disconnected from the world for a few weeks, which was typical for someone going through a traumatic event. After the first few weeks, Spencer had begun to interchange between staying at the BAU later, and going home earlier. The outcome varied depending on the nature of the case.

Aaron had assumed Reid was going to leave early to deal with his issues on his own, but was mistaken. The only probable cause for such behavior was nightmares. But Hotch knew how bad the nightmares could get. It came to the point where the seemingly only option was to deprive of sleep. If you weren’t sleeping, you wouldn’t dream (though that didn’t prevent the horrifying images even while awake).

Hotch observed Reid as he rubbed his temples, attempting to rid a headache. Spencer was unaware of his boss surveying him. After a moment or two, he dropped his hands back down his lap, though quickly bringing one back up to cup loosely around his nose, sneezing quietly. _“Heh… Huh’psh’iew! … Huh’psh’iew!”_ The next step had already begun its process…

“Reid,” Hotch called, making his way down the stairs towards his agent.

Spencer’s head shot upwards, his expression resembling a young child getting caught with their hand in the cookie jar. “I’m fine,” He mumbled quickly.

Getting a closer look, Aaron could see the pink tinge around the edges of the younger man’s nostrils. There was also a significant paleness to the tone of his skin, one lighter than usual. There were obvious signs that Spencer was getting sick, and Hotch didn’t need to be a profiler to notice it. “It’s alright if you’re not feeling well.” He attempted to approach the situation gently.

“I’m fine,” He repeated while attempting, but failing at making direct eye contact.

“I’m not going to think any less of you.”

Reid tried to object once again, though didn’t get too far before succumbing to the sneezing once again. _“Huh’psh’iew! Huh’pshh’iew!”_ His breath short gasps.

“Bless you,” Aaron said.

Spencer took one last gasping breath before snapping forward with a final forceful sneeze that nearly bent him in half. _“Huh’PSH’iew!”_ He sniffed stuffily afterward.

Hotch frowned, “Bless you, again,”

“Thank you,” He whispered.

“I know you’re having a difficult time, Spencer.”

“I’ll be fine,” Reid murmured, averting his attention to the floor.

“Losing someone you love is exceptionally hard for anyone. You’re not alone, remember that. I know that our situations may be different in certain ways, but a loss is a loss. I’m here if you want to talk.” Aaron said gently.

Spencer looked up at his boss, eyes filled with defeat. Tears beginning to trickle down his face, “I’m so tired,” He whispered before a restrained sob wracked his body.

Hotch knew that Reid was not only tired physically, but emotionally, too. “I know,” He replied softly.


	8. Humiliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no explanation for being gone for this long. I go through spurts with my writing, and it just hasn't hit me for a long, long time. And this drabble once again deals with sickness, what a surprise. I am attracted to vulnerability, so these are the things that I am more comfortable writing. It would also take place around season two or so.

**Number Nine**

**Rating: K**

**Characters: Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner, (slight mention of other team members)**

 

**Humiliated** ****

When Spencer woke up that morning, there was a subtle itch in his throat. He had ignored it, thinking it was nothing. Hours later, he had developed a slight headache, nothing too concerning until it had turned into a full-blown headache. Then, the sneezing had come next in line. The team had been on a case for a few days, meaning that there was an unbelievable amount of socializing required for the young genius. Reid had managed (for the most part) to hide his symptoms of what he believed was a treacherous cold, almost being caught when Morgan had noticed something wrong with him. Reid responded to Morgan’s concern-laced question by answering with the usual, “I’m fine, just tired.”  
  
It wasn’t until the team had come up with a solid profile that things slowly started to go downhill. For starters, having a desperate urge to cough in front of the best profilers in the country wasn’t a good thing. Spencer had turned his head, coughing slightly into his fist, following up with a quiet clearing of his throat. He had felt the gaze of the team fall on him, an unnerving feeling. Once they had moved into the bullpen of the police office, things got even worse. Halfway through the profile, it had dawned on him that he was next in line to speak. He started with a clear of his throat, “We believe that this Unsub has lost a relative very close to them. He seems to be attempting to recreate…” Reid could feel his sinuses begin to burn, an itch threatening to blossom into a sneeze. He sniffed once, attempting to rid the itch.  
  
He cleared his throat once again, continuing, “He seems to be attempting to recreate that relative to…” Spencer trailed off once again, the itch surging again. Only this time, he wasn’t going to escape unscathed. He mumbled a quick, “Excuse me,” before turning around and sneezing twice into his elbow.  _“Huh’psh’iew! Huh’pshh’iew!!”_ He took a large shuddering breath before sneezing once again,  _“Huh’psh’iew! Huh’PSH’iew!”_ The last sneeze bent him at the waist with the force. Reid slowly turned back around, noticing all eyes on him. How humiliating.  
  
He could feel the heat rushing to his face. Tears brimmed his eyes, threatening to escape. Spencer mumbled, “I’m sorry,” before quickly making his way out of the bullpen and into the nearest man’s room he could find. Walking into a random stall, he locked the door, leaning his back against it. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, which quickly morphed into a coughing fit that subsided in a few moments. Reid wondered if the others could see the humiliation in his eyes. Nothing on that level of humiliation had ever happened to him before.  
  
After a few minutes of silence in the room, Reid heard the bathroom door being opened. Whoever it was made their way over by the stall he was hiding in, and stopped walking. “Reid, I know you’re in there.” Hotch’s low voice cut through the silence. Spencer knew not to ignore his boss, so he unlocked the stall door and slowly made his way out. “Reid,”  
  
“Yes?” Reid’s voice was timid, as he expected to get a lecture for walking out during the giving of the profile. He couldn’t make himself look at Hotch in the eye, afraid of what he’d find.  
  
“Are you alright?” The unit chief asked.  
  
“Yeah,” Reid answered quietly, still not making eye contact.  
  
“Reid, look at me,”  
  
Spencer slowly glanced up at Hotch. Instead of finding disappointment, he found concern filled eyes staring back at him. Reid nodded slightly.  
  
“Answer me honestly. Are you alright?” Hotch asked once again.  
  
Spencer opened his mouth to answer, but sneezed suddenly, barely able to bring his hands to his face in time. _“Huh’PSH’iew!”_ He sniffled a few times, a blush settling over his face.  
  
Aaron frowned, “Bless you,” He didn’t hesitate to reach forward and place his hand on Reid’s forehead. “You’re sick.” He stated, feeling the warmth of the younger man’s body.  
  
“I’m fine,” Spencer spoke quickly.  
  
“Reid, you have a fever.”  
  
“I feel fine,” He lied.  
  
“Reid,” All it took was the stern look to make the young genius give in.  
  
“It’s just a cold.”  
  
“You didn’t fully answer my question.” Hotch said.  
  
Reid gazed down at the floor, sighing. “I feel so embarrassed.” Spencer admitted.  
  
“Reid, these things happen, even though we may not want them to. They make us human.”  
  
“It’s just…” Reid trailed off.  
  
“I know. But you should have told me you were sick. I would’ve let you stay back at the hotel.” Aaron said.  
  
“Why?” Reid asked quietly.  
  
“Because I care about the health and well-being of my team,” Hotch answered. Spencer only nodded. “Why don’t we go back to the team?”  
  
“Alright,” Spencer whispered. 


End file.
